


Wash Your Spirit Clean

by gemjam



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Aftercare, Dom/sub, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-05-03 09:50:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5286110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gemjam/pseuds/gemjam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The after can be equally rewarding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wash Your Spirit Clean

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt _bathing_.

Nico wakes up to the feeling of fingers stroking over his cheek and the colours of sunset. He shifts, his body sore and heavy and worn out. He loves that feeling, his lips curving up into a smile. The fingers trace his lips and Nico opens his eyes properly, focussing on Toto in the dying light.

"I ran you a bath," Toto tells him.

"Oh," Nico responds. He lets his eyes fall closed again. "No thank you."

Toto laughs. "Yes please," he says firmly.

Nico tries again to move but his body doesn't cooperate. The bed is warm and comfortable, his body snuggled into the duvet, melted into the mattress. He knows he's a mess but he doesn't care, they can wash the sheets in the morning, he'll do it himself. He wants to put this argument forward but it seems too complicated to string the words together and he knows Toto's going to win anyway.

As if on cue Toto lifts the covers from his body and Nico whines, trying to curl up. Toto's hand strokes down his back and it's warm but it's not enough. Nico shivers.

"Water's nice and warm," Toto tells him. "All ready for you. All you have to do is step in."

Nico relents, letting Toto help him out of the bed. When he sits up his head spins and it takes a moment for him to regain his balance. As he stands every muscle in his body protests, his arms and legs weak, his abs feeling strained. Every step sends echoes of the past few hours through him, somewhere between pain and a dull thrum of arousal that Nico bites down on his lip to fight. He can't take anymore.

The tiled floor in the bathroom is hot against the soles of his bare feet, the under floor heating doing its job, and Nico wonders how long he was asleep for. He leans into Toto as they walk, Toto's arm protectively around his waist, guiding him. The air is warm and humid in the bathroom and Nico hums happily as Toto closes the door to trap it in.

With Toto holding onto his hands Nico lifts his leg up, wincing as his arse protests the movement. He dips his toes into the bath, the water misted with fragrant oils, and he can feel the pleasant heat of it against his cold feet. He stands on his submerged leg, swinging his other one over the side of the bath, and then allows himself to sink slowly down, Toto keeping hold of his hands until he's reclined into the water, letting his body dissolve. It's hot enough to warm him through and sooth his muscles but not so hot as to make him feel lightheaded.

Toto passes him a fresh orange juice box, still cold from the fridge, the straw already stuck through the little circle of foil at the top. Nico pouts but he lifts his hands from the water, taking it. Juice boxes lessen the chance of spillage when Nico is clumsy and tired but he feels like they say something else to Toto, something they haven't talked about, just skirted the edges of.

Nico's not sure how he feels about that yet. His mind is open now, his inhibitions fallen from him when Toto pulled him apart on that bed, and so he lets the idea wander around his brain as he puts the straw between his lips, the possibilities playing out before him. It's not safe to talk about it now, he needs his faculties intact to discuss something like that, but it's safe to think about it, to offer the idea to himself and see how he reacts.

He sips at the orange juice, knowing he needs it for blood sugar and electrolytes and hydration, he knows the science behind it, but he doesn't really want it right now. He doesn't like the taste on his tongue, the heaviness of it in his stomach. He drinks it down though, slowly but surely, handing the empty carton over to Toto who shakes it to check it's all gone. Nico frowns at him.

"I'm a good boy."

Toto smiles at him. "You are," he agrees, placing a kiss on his forehead. He discards the carton on the side and then leans over the edge of the bath from his place sat on the floor, swirling his hands in the water, making it move around Nico's body, caress his skin. Nico makes a happy noise.

"You need to get in."

"I had a shower already," Toto tells him.

"You still need to get in," Nico insists.

Toto looks at him, all soft face and affection, and he'd do anything for Nico right now, especially so soon after Nico's proved he'll do anything for him. Toto pulls his hands out of the water, still dripping as he tugs his T-shirt over his head. He stands, pushing down his sweatpants, and Nico lets himself watch shamelessly as he moves himself forward, giving Toto room to climb in behind him.

Nico leans back against him, closing his eyes as he rests his head back against Toto's shoulder. With a damp hand Toto strokes Nico's hair away from his forehead. Nico loves being pampered, looked after. He loves earning it. If this was all they did it would get boring quickly, Nico would feel claustrophobic, all that touching and cloying affection, but after being used and abused, tied up and fucked and fingered and fucked again, his body pushed to the limits until he's screaming and sobbing and begging and there's no part of him that doesn't hurt. After all that, this feels just right. It's all about balance.

Toto reaches for a washcloth, submerging it in the water before lifting it out and letting it drip over Nico's exposed torso. Nico squirms, his arse moving against Toto's soft cock, and there's no way he could take being fucked again, but part of him wants Toto to make him try. Toto presses the washcloth against Nico's chest and makes soothing circles over his flesh. He was covered in sweat and come, Toto's and his own, and he thinks about climbing back into those dirty sheets. Toto will change them for him. Toto takes care of things.

"Lift up," Toto tells him.

Nico lifts his hands above his head, droplets of water running down his arms, tickling him. He tries to stay still as Toto cleans under his arms but he can feel himself shaking, the muscles fatigued from spending so long straining against being held in place.

"Okay," Toto says gently, reaching up to help guide Nico's arm back down so they don't fall like dead weights into the water. "Sit up for me."

Nico makes a disgruntled noise, he's so comfy using Toto as a backrest, but Toto's hands move him and he forces himself to balance, head tipped forwards. Toto wrings the washcloths out over the back of his neck, letting the water cascade down his shoulders. He dips it in the water again before washing across his back, firmly but with care. The washcloth falls away and then it's just Toto's hands, rubbing over his neck, fingers digging into his shoulders.

It feels so good against his tight muscles, just the right amount of pressure, and Nico hums happily. His eyes slip closed as Toto continues to massage him, and when he opens them again he sees his arms floating in the water in front of him and they don't quite feel like his own. He lifts one of them, inspecting his wrist, rubbing his fingers over it. Finding nothing he turns his attention to the other one.

"Are there marks?" Toto asks, leaning over his shoulder to look.

"No," Nico says, unable to hide the disappointment in his voice.

Toto places a kiss to the side of his neck. "Maybe over the winter break we can try and make some," he suggests. "When we can hide you away and no one can see."

Nico smiles. "Yes please. All over."

Toto nuzzles affectionately at his neck and then reaches for the washcloth, his arm going around Nico's body and offering it to him. "Do you want to do the rest?" Nico just shakes his head. Toto smiles against him. "You need to turn around then."

Nico draws his knees up, grateful for the extra space of the large tub as he spins himself to face Toto. He slides down so that he's floating on his back, his legs bent either side of Toto and his arse in Toto's lap. Everything is muffled with his ears underwater and he closes his eyes and pretends he's completely submerged, floating and free. Toto cleans his thighs first, the water swilling around, and then the washcloth is between Nico's legs and he can't help but keen. He's sore, his hips fighting with him to pull away, but Toto puts a firm hand on his hip to keep him there.

It's so painfully intimate, letting Toto do this to him, and it should probably make him feel shy or embarrassed but it doesn't. He likes it. It's an extension of what they were doing earlier, a sex act that involves no sex, all of it tied up so intrinsically in Nico's head that he doesn't think he could have one without the other. Surrender and submission are complete as far as Nico's concerned and he never feels more submissive than when he gives Toto everything in situations where it has nothing to do with pleasure.

Toto traces a finger between his arse cheeks, over his hole, just once, but the sensation still makes Nico flinch. He knows he must feel swollen. Maybe he'll put his own hand down there to check later but right now he doesn't have the energy.

The water sloshes as Toto moves and Nico opens his eyes to see him arranging himself on his knees between Nico's legs, kneeling over him. He reaches forward, fingers playing through Nico's wet hair in the water, and then he gestures for him to sit up, grabbing the bottle of shampoo.

Nico props himself on his elbows so that his head and neck are just above the waterline. The shampoo is cold against his scalp but Toto's fingers feel so good as they rub it in, working up a lather, massaging from his temples down to the base of his scalp and back again. He cups Nico's head in his hands and lowers him back into the water. Nico tips his head back as Toto washes the suds from his hair, the strands dancing in the water.

He opens his eyes when Toto sits back, kneeling between Nico's legs again. Nico gazes up at him, smiling softly, before he angles his head in a way that tells Toto he wants to be kissed. Toto gives him an indulgent look and then he leans over him again, his arms craddling Nico to hold him up as he presses their mouths together.

It's so slow and chaste that Nico can't help moaning and arching his back. Toto nips at his lips, licks over them, teases him just long enough to make Nico cling to him and writhe before he slides his tongue over Nico's, kissing him so deep that Nico feels like he can't breathe. He gasps against Toto's mouth, wrapping his legs around his waist.

Toto pulls back, his hands sliding down Nico's back as he sits up, taking hold of Nico's hands and pulling him until he's sat in Toto's lap, legs still around him. Nico tries to go in for another kiss but Toto shakes his hand, just holding him. Nico rocks his hips defiantly and Toto lifts his head, raising his eyebrows.

"You'd be in tears before I even got a finger in there."

Nico nods in agreement. Part of him still wants Toto to try though.

"Time to get out," Toto tells him.

Nico pouts, trying to cling to Toto as he's eased backwards so that he's sat on the floor of the tub rather than Toto's lap. Toto gets to his feet, wrapping a towel around his waist, and then it's Nico's turn, accepting Toto's outstretched hands to help him climb from the tub. Even in the heat he's immediately cooled once he's out of the water but Toto is quick to grab his fluffy towelling robe from the back of the door, wrapping it around him. Nico doesn't even bother to put his arms in the sleeves, just lets himself be cocooned in it.

Toto stands dripping in just his towel while he focuses on getting Nico dry, rubbing the material of his robe against him to absorb the water before he takes another towel from the side and uses it to dry Nico's legs. He sits him on the floor, the heat radiating up through him, and then carefully runs the towel over his head to dry his hair. Only when he's satisfied that Nico is warm and comfy and wrapped up does he take care of himself.

Nico watches him through sleepy eyes as he struggles to finally get his arms into his robe, wrapping them around himself and rubbing at any damp spots Toto missed. Toto is quick and efficient with himself, passing the towel briskly over his flesh, and his frenetic movement makes Nico feel a bit dizzy, but he has to admit he enjoys the show. When Toto throws the towel aside, Nico looks up to meet his eyes.

"I'm going to make the bed," Toto tells him. "You wait here. Stay warm."

Nico nods his agreement, resting his head back against the wall and dozing softly. He wakes to the sound of the plug being pulled out of the bath, water gurgling down. Toto takes the comb from beside the sink and crouches in front of Nico. He's wearing his sweatpants and T-shirt again and Nico feels disappointed. He dutifully lifts his head, closing his eyes as Toto combs his hair for him, the little plastic teeth stimulating his scalp and making him feel tingly.

When Toto is done he puts his hand under Nico's chin and tilts his head back, placing a kiss against his lips. Nico smiles and opens his eyes to look up at him.

"Time for bed," Toto tells him.

Nico nods his head, allowing Toto to pull him to his feet. Toto slides his hands inside Nico's robe, slipping it from his shoulders, and Nico doesn't really feel cold now but he longs to be wrapped up again, for the sensation if not for the warmth. Toto places a hand on the small of his back, guiding him through to the bedroom and sitting him down on his side of the bed, the covers already turned back. Nico reaches out, tugging at Toto's sweatpants.

"They're coming off," Toto assures him. "Get in."

Nico does as he's told but he doesn't take his eyes off Toto as he undresses, moving to his own side of the bed. He climbs in and pulls the covers up over both of them, taking Nico easily in his arms. Nico snuggles up to him, breathing in the fresh sheets, and he falls into a deep sleep before he can even fully appreciate the press of skin against skin.


End file.
